Aircrafts may include heat exchangers for use in various thermal management applications such as heating, refrigeration, and air conditioning. Such heat exchangers may transfer heat from one medium to another. The media may be separated to never mix or may be in direct contact. Interface pressure loss may represent a significant component consideration. Generally the rate of heat transfer is proportional to the heat exchanger size. Ongoing research is in part focused on development of efficient heat exchanger systems that are light and small in size.